Between Us
by suchitis
Summary: A series on missing moments/drabbles on Jackson and April
1. A Great Teacher

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or the characters mentioned. **

"So Shane was with you for lumps and bumps day right?"

April looked up from the chart of the tumor patient who had come in that morning. Jackson was leaning across the desk looking at her with a smile on his face.

"Uh," April said slightly flustered under his gaze "Yeah, yes. He was helping me out."

"You know that the reason he got chosen to scrub in on Derek's surgery was because he was the only one who treated Derek like a patient and not just a case?"

April looked up surprised. Shane had told her that she had helped him, but never told her how exactly.

"Yeah," said Jackson leaning back, "You're pretty much the only surgeon here that can see the whole patient and not only their disease. You taught Shane an important lesson today and that makes you a great teacher April."

"Yeah, well- you know," stammered April looking back down at the chart, "I was only helping the patients feel safe and comfortable, It really wasn't that big-"

"It is a big deal," he cut her off, "It's the big deal because you're teaching them lessons that most of us forget to teach until we have that one patient who needs extra care and reassurance. You should be proud of yourself."

April could feel heat spread up her face. No one had ever complimented her on her teaching. Jackson had. But then no one had congratulated her when she got chief resident except Jackson either. He was really her best friend. She looked up at him and grinned brightly.

"Thank you Jackson."

"No problem," he said straightening up, "You deserve it. I've got to check up on my patient now. I'll talk to you later alright?"

Giving her one last smile he left. April continued smiling as she read through her chart thinking about how great her friendship with Jackson was and how he was always there for her. Even when she had killed a patient, or when he was dating Lexie, or when she failed her boards. He was always there. Looking up, she sighed. She was glad that somethings never changed.

* * *

**A/N: So this is basically where I let out all my Japril feels. This is the first story I'm publishing on , but you can find other stories (that will be posted here with time) on my ao3 account under the same username.**

**Please leave a review, it would really make my day**


	2. Cameras and Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Shonda Rhimes does. And I am not she.**

* * *

"Jackson stop laughing"

"Hahahaha!"

"Come on! You can't be serious!"

"I- ha- just can't- stop! You won't-haha- understand"

"You're giggling like a little girl."

…

"And me saying that has absolutely no effect on you."

"I just, it's the camera. Remember when they came to shoot that ad film for the hospital."

"Uh huh"

"I was fired because I couldn't stop laughing at the camera."

"I was fired because you were prettier than me."

"Well I am an Avery."

"Oh be quiet!"

"You like you're married to all this."

"You know I would like our children to watch this and see their father as more than a man who has camera shyness and is completely and utterly vain."

"Children?"

"I say all that and 'children' is all you get?"

"You know April, kids don't come out of thin air. They have to be made."

"I know that I'm a doctor."

"So do you wanna practice making some?"

"Are you saying this so that I shut off the camera?"

"Yes."

"Fine."

* * *

**A/N: So, Jackson is actually canonically camera shy. Check out the webisodes of Grey's, I think Jackson's it the 4th one! Please leave a review!**


	3. Lies

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Jackson and April, but I don't. **

* * *

"April?"

"Yeah?"

"I have to tell you something." April looked up from the tablet she was checking off patients on. She had recently got glasses because she didn't want to wear her contacts when she wasn't attending to patients. She looked hotter than usual as she put the tablet aside and waited for him to speak.

"I lied to you." A look of confusion crossed across her face.

"About what?" she asked curiously.

"Remember when your sisters had come to meet you," he asked, "You know, before your- other- wedding?"

"Yeah…" she said slowly, wondering where this was going.

"And the guy who came in? Who… Ma-Matthew trached?"

"Yes, I do."

"When we were in surgery, I told you that it was an easy fix."

"Mhm."

"I lied. I spent the next eight hours fixing the man's throat."

"Okay…"

"And Matthew, he came to me later. After I got out. And I told him that he made a mistake. I told him that I lied to you."

"Why are you telling me this Jackson?" April asked with a sigh, taking off her glasses.

"Because," he started looking down at his sneakers, "Just so you know, because even though I did what I thought was right, I did lie. To make Matthew look good."

"You know something?" she asked.

"What?"

"I knew you were lying."

"What?"

"I'm a trauma surgeon Jackson. And I know how long it takes to fix a throat trached that way."

"Oh."

"And I also know you were in the OR the whole day because your other plastic attending had to take over your burn cases for the rest of the day."

"Right."

"So it's ok."

"Good."

Silence.

"You only told me that so you could show me how you're better than Matthew right?"

"Maybe." A smile tugged at the corners of April's face.

"Let's go home. I want to make us some lasagna."

"You know I love you April?"

"I know. And I love you back."

"Great."

"Let's go home."

* * *

**A/N: Please leave a review if you liked this chapter!**


	4. I'm a Swan

**Disclaimer: Same as always.**

* * *

"I think that I just witnessed the cooled thing ever!"

Jackson smirked as he laid down on the bed in the on-call room, "And what was that?"

"I just got back from Kepner's wedding shower, and she just fired her sisters from being her bridesmaids and took Robbins, Yang and Grey instead!"

"What?" asked Jackson with his eyebrows furrowed as he started to sit back up, "Why would she do that?"

"Well," said Stephanie sitting down at the corner of the bed, taking off her shoes, "Her sisters were calling her 'Ducky' and she said that she's not an ugly duckling but a swan. 'I'm a swan' those were her exact words."

Jackson smiled internally at the thought of April standing up to her sisters. He was proud of her.

"Anyway," continued Stephanie, "Then she said that she was a kick-ass surgeon and had had sex before. Shocked her sisters completely!"

"Wait what?" Jackson looked at Stephanie shocked. "She told them that she wasn't a virgin anymore?"

"Yeah, I suppose," she looked nonchalant as she climbed into bed with him, "It was pretty dramatic really. I can't imagine what her sisters feel like. Hey! Why weren't you there?"

"Was busy," he mumbled, "Let's sleep, I have two hours before my board meeting."

"Mhm."

Jackson's thoughts went back to what he had just heard. With every passing day he felt like this marriage was the wrong move for April, but because he had no right to say anything to her,so he kept quiet. Feeling Stephanie curled next to him, he realized that April had never just slept with him. Why did the feeling in his chest feel a lot like regret? Why was he thinking about April in the first place? He let out a breath and closed his eyes, trying to think about the board meeting he had to attend.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	5. Babe

**Disclaimer: Same as always**

* * *

They slipped out of the on call room and April nervously flattened her hair when she suddenly remembered something.

"You called me babe."

"What?"

"You called me babe," April repeated, "When we were in the conference room with your mother."

"Yeah," Jackson leaned in towards her, "Is that a problem? Do you not want me to call you that?"

"No," April replied, "I just never realized that I could be the girl who has someone call her babe."

"I could call you a lot of other things too." Jackson whispered in her ear, grinning.

"It's been over two months since we got married, and still when you talk like I just want to pull you back into the on-call room."

"I wouldn't mind, except now we have to deal with my mother. Maybe tonight?"

"After Dr. Webber's party?"

"Yes, it'll be the first time I can get to take you out in front of our colleagues as my wife."

He had a smirk on his face and April laughed as they walked back to face Catherine Avery. Marrying Jackson was worth all the hate she got for it.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it! R&R :)**


	6. Dreams

**April dreams about Jackson the night before her wedding.**

* * *

"JACKSON!"

April thrashed around in her bed, imagining Matthew's arms around her. Stopping her from saving her best friend.

"JACKSON!"

April gasped and sat up in her bed, breathing heavily through her mouth. Seeing that she was in her room, she closed her eyes, put her head in her hands, drawed her knees to her chest, and rocked back and forth trying to calm herself. But her mind was in shambles. That was the single most terrifying moment of her life. Scarier than having a gun pointed at her head, more than finding herself in a pool of her best friend's blood or even seeing her mentor being shot in front of her own eyes. Maybe what she said to him afterwards was in the spur of the moment, but after nights of thinking and comparing she had decided that watching that bus explode was the scariest moment of her life. When she felt Matthew's arms around her, she had never felt hatred like that. She hated him for stopping her. She should have been there, in the fire with Jackson. She didn't have too many nightmares. She really didn't. But it was the night before her wedding day and she was dreaming about her best friend almost dying. She thanked God that her sisters had moved into a hotel after she fired them as her bridesmaids. She couldn't deal with them asking their annoying questions.

Jesus why are you doing this? she asked in her mind looking up out of her window into the dark night. Wasn't Matthew her second chance at doing the right thing? Then why was dreaming about her friend Jackson?

It must be because of the stress of the wedding, whenever people stress out their mind goes back to the worst memories. That was the reason she was dreaming about that bus, said the doctor in her. After taking a few deep breaths she looked at her phone's wallpaper. It was a picture of Matthew and her, right after he had proposed. There was a feeling of uneasiness in her heart. It can't be about Matthew and the marriage, she argued. Then what?… Jackson. It was always came back to him. The reason she had this weight on her heart was because her best friend of seven years wasn't going to be at her wedding. He wouldn't be there to support her through as he had through everything. Their intern year, the merger, the shooting, their boards, the plane crash, her boards again. And if he weren't there tomorrow she would feel incomplete, because she couldn't take this step without him. Yes, that's the reason. Shaking her head she lay back down slowly trying to go back to sleep.

What she didn't realize until later was that she couldn't have taking that step with anyone but Jackson.

* * *

**A/N: Please leave a review!**


End file.
